Over
by klainebowsandpercabeth
Summary: My take on how Percy went missing. Rated K  because I don't think kids would be interested.
1. Chapter 1

Over

A/N: I don't own anything you recognize. Rick Riordan does.

This is my take on Percy going missing.

Annabeth's POV

This was it, it was over. I was normally fairly optimistic, but this was too much. A single tear trickled down my cheek, and that started it, I was soon crying like a baby. I just couldn't believe it, he was missing. He was my rock, my confident, my friend, and so much more. I barely noticed the chariot crashing in the lake, even if I did get a bit wet. All I noticed was Grover coming over to me and sitting down, giving me a shoulder to cry on, he knew when I started to cry, I wouldn't be able to properly speak for hours.

Grover's POV

The chariot crashed in the lake, and we were all screaming bloody murder, scared for our lives. I knew I shouldn't have taken the chariot, I'm no good at driving, I'm a satyr for crying out loud! We surfaced and I immediately looked around for Leo, Piper, and Jason. They were all there, thank the gods! We crawled up to the shore, (The lake was freezing by the way.) and looked around, I didn't see anyone except Annabeth, who was crying on the dock. Wait, CRYING ON THE DOCK? Annabeth like NEVER cried, so I knew something must be seriously wrong. "Oh my gods, she's crying!" Piper looked at me and asked, "What's the big deal Grover? Everyone cries." Grover hastily responded, "Not Annabeth, I've known her since she was 7, and to my knowledge, she's only cried twice since then." Piper looked at me strangely and shrugged. I ran over to Annabeth and sat down, I know that she won't be able to speak properly until she calmed down so I said, "Annabeth, calm down, and tell me what's wrong." Annabeth continued to cry, but groaned out between sobs, "Per-cy. Per-cy…" I called Leo over and told him, "Hey, can you do me a favor, go to the woods and call out, "Juniper!" a wood nymph will come out, tell her that Annabeth needs her. " Leo nodded and headed towards the woods. I wanted Juniper here because she was always able to calm Annabeth down if she was angry.

A/N: Hope you like it! Please review, and tell me if you want me to continue.


	2. Get Your Butt Off the Ground and Come On

Get Your Butt Off the Ground and Come On!

A/N: I don't own Percy Jackson… It sucks…..

Anyways… Do you want Percy to come back? If so how, and when? I love ideas!

Grover's POV:

It was 5 hours after I found Annabeth crying on the dock and she was still sobbing, Chiron had come by and told me why 4 hours ago, Percy was missing. I should have known, Annabeth is like completely in love with the guy. I was trying to be supportive and I stayed by Annabeth's side the entire time, thinking of who could help her get through this, Juniper ; she was helping, but I think Annabeth needs someone she's closer to, Chiron; he was too much like a father figure, a brother or sister; no, she needed a friend, not a sibling. And then it hit me, Thalia. Thalia was like Annabeth's closest friend, they had been through it all together. I looked over at Annabeth, she was still blubbering like a baby, I just felt for her, ya know? I called for Juniper, told her what I was going to do and left her to take care of Annabeth.

"Oh goddess take my offering." I tossed the drachma onto the grass and heaved a sigh of relief when it sunk through. "Thalia Grace, Hunter of Artemis." The mist stayed the same, but then formed a shape, a black haired girl standing guard around a camp. "Thalia!" I called. She jumped, getting her bow ready, then saw me, her guard now down. "Hey Grover, what's up?" I sighed, "Percy's missing." Her eyes immediately widened, she looked shocked. "What can I do for you?" I felt relieved, she was willing to help. "Well, you know Annabeth and Percy are dating right?" She nodded. "Well, Annabeth's miserable, she's been crying for like 6 hours straight." Thalia again nodded, "You want me to come help her out, right?" I nodded. Thalia sighed, "I'll be there."

Annabeth's POV:

Grover is some friend, I mean I was sitting there crying for hours, I he stayed by my side the entire time, until he told Juniper to watch me for a minute, I like Juniper, I really do, but she's just too level headed sometimes, I mean she keeps on telling me everything will be alright, but, I know it's not! I'm not stupid, you know! I'm a child of Athena! Anyways, so he told me he'd be right back, but he didn't tell me what he was doing, so I assumed he needed a break from me bawling my eyes out. It's just, how could Percy be gone, he just killed Kronos! Everything's supposed to be great! I'm supposed to be spending the Christmas break kissing my boyfriend, but no! I'm spending it sobbing! I was still crying when Grover came back, someone else was following him, great, more people get to see me cry, but then I realized who it was, Thalia. I would have normally been thrilled to see her, but all I had the heart to do was wave.

At least Thalia wasn't too level headed, she walked up to me and said, "Annabeth get your butt off the ground and come with me." I followed orders and walked with her, (still sniffling) I didn't realize where she was taking me until we were inside the building, then I saw it was her old cabin, Zeus' cabin. She told me to sit down, and to stop crying, I obeyed the first command, and tried my hardest on the second. Thalia sure didn't look happy, I could tell you that. I realized she was waiting for me to speak, so I said, "Why are you here?" Thalia snorted, "Why do you think? I'm here to get you to stop crying." I felt hurt, my boyfriend was missing, and she wanted me to man up? "Where's the Annabeth I know, because that Annabeth would be already trying to find Percy." I hadn't considered that option, for some odd reason. I could fight, I could find Percy on my own, I don't have to wait for someone else to do it. I looked up a new determination on my face, "Thalia," I said fiercely, "we need a quest."


	3. Prophecies

Prophecies

A/N: Sorry it took so long for me to update!

I don't own PJ&O, ya'll know the drill.

Annabeth's POV:

As soon as I said those five words, "Thalia, we need a quest." Thalia started jumping up and down cheering, "Now, that's the Annabeth I know!" *Note to self, Since when does Thalia cheer?* We then headed up to the Big House, looking for Chiron. As usual he was playing Pinochle with Mr. D. Thalia and I walked up to Chiron and said, "Chiron, we need a quest to find Percy." He seemed to consider it for a moment, then replied, "Well, it took you long enough!" Thalia and I grinned. "Although you will need to consult the Oracle." Thalia nodded then said, "To the attic!" I grabbed her by the shirt and informed her, "Thalia, we have a new Oracle, she lives in the cave." Thalia shrugged, "To the cave!" I laughed for the first time since Percy had carried me bridal style to my cabin the night before he went missing.

We arrived at Rachel's cave and pushed the door open, to find the Oracle lounging on the couch with a bag of potato chips, watching _TLC's What Not to Wear_. I laughed then said, "Hey Rach, mind getting off your butt, and giving us a prophecy?" Rachel looked up and shrugged, "I guess I will…" She got up and asked us to tell her about the Quest, then green smoke came out from Rachel's mouth, and she began to speak the prophecy in the Oracle of Delphi's voice,

"_Six shall go west to find the missing one,_

_The one in chains, who is nearly done._

_One shall be tempted, to leave the demi-god to rot,_

_The Gods will not spare you, easy this is not."_

A/N: Chapter update REALLY SOON!


	4. Memories

Memories

A/N: This one should be good!

Both Thalia and I were puzzled by the prophecy but we decided not to overthink it. The real problem was that there needed to be six people in the quest, Thalia, me, Grover, but who else? Thalia suggested Leo, Piper, and Jason, but I wasn't so sure. I would talk with Chiron later.

It had been about half an hour since we met with Rachel, and I was ready to pack, I put my Yankees hat, my knife, some cash, a bag of golden drachmas, and some Medusa SPF 5000. I scanned over my bedside table, making sure I hadn't forgotten something, and saw the scrapbook Percy had made me for my 16th birthday. Inside were about 20 pictures consisting of us laying by the lake, holding hands, our first kiss, but my favorite was us at my school's Starting the School Year annual dance. I was in a sea green strapless gown, and he was in a black tux. I laughed at that memory…

**FLASHBACK!**

I was sitting in my dorm room with my roommate of two years, Cali, we were talking about the coming school dance, well she was talking about her dress, and I was talking about how lame I thought the dance was going to be. Cali was trying to convince me to go with Percy, but I wanted to spend the night working on my designs for the new and improved Olympus. "Cali!" I whined, "I don't wanna go!" Cali considered this then said, "Well you are." Quick as lightning she grabbed my cell and pressed speed dial number one, Percy. Cali then put it on speaker phone, and sat on me so I couldn't hang the phone up. The ringing stopped and I heard the deep, smooth voice that could make my heart melt, "Hey, Annabeth." I pushed my head out from under Cali, and said, "Uh, hey Percy." Cali chose this time to jump in, "Hi Percy this is Annabeth's roommate Cali, Annabeth wants to know if you'd like to go to the school's dance." Percy chuckled, "Oh she does?" Percy knew dances weren't my scene. Cali didn't give up though, "Yes she does." Percy laughed again, "Is that true Annabeth?" "NOOO!" I screamed. Percy was so loving this, "Well I'll be sure to be there." He then hung up. I groaned. "Give me a break!" Cali was beaming. We ended up having a good time though. Even though we made fun of it half the time.

**END OF FLASHBACK!**

I looked down at Percy and I, we were so happy! Why did Hera have to ruin that?"

A/N: I hope you enjoyed this! Hopefully I'll be updating my other stories soon!


	5. Author Note

Author's Note:

Hey ya'll it's Miss Emily Weasley, and I have an important message, as usual it's about reviews.

Ok people, you need to work with me, I desperately need reviews.

I have a list of questions for my readers, please take the time to answer at least one;

Should Percy remember Annabeth if she eventually rescues him?

Should he want to come with her?

Who should come on the quest (besides, Thalia, Annabeth, and Grover)

I want Percy to be at the Roman's camp, like Rick Riordan. Do you?

What should happen along the way?

PLEASE ANSWER AT LEAST ONE, your reviews mean the world to me.

Have a great day,

Miss Emily Weasley :)


	6. Tears Again?

Tears… Again?

A/N: I don't own Percy Jackson and the Olympians…. Unfortunately… Huhhhh….. Now I'm depressed.

I'm sorry if this chapter is incredibly random. It's a source of me on caffeine… Not really a good combo.

Annabeth's POV:

Huh. I looked at the picture fighting back tears. I was NOT going to cry. I will NOT! I refuse to. Oh crap. Here comes the waterworks. Why did Hera have to ruin everything Percy and I had together. Percy might not even remember me. Let alone know what we have. Percy's so perfect… All the girls will be all over him. I won't even stand a chance. I was sobbing so hard I didn't even notice someone coming into my cabin. I just felt someone sitting down next to me on my bed.

I looked up. It was Aphrodite. I tried to compose myself enough to at least say hello, but I just couldn't. Aphrodite gave me a sympathetic look, "Awww, Hon…. You're worried about Percy not loving you anymore, aren't you?" I nodded. Aphrodite continued, "Don't worry, do you really think I'm about to let my favorite couple just disappear? No way! Percabeth will live on!" I was confused, "Percabeth?" "Your couple name!" "Oh." Aphrodite assured me that "Percabeth" was NOT over. I guess that made me feel better.

A/N: I KNOW! It's short! Don't murder me!


	7. We're Coming For You Seaweed Brain!

Seaweed Brain- Here We Come

A/N: I'd like to dedicate this chapter to… **Riptide2**** and Eire14071999 **

Now the dreaded Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN PJO! :/ Though I wish I did.

Annabeth POV

It was settled. Last night Thalia and I had decided who was coming on the quest with us. Me, Thalia, Grover, Tyson, Clarisse, and Nico. I was happy with our group, everyone would be quite helpful. We had decided to go to Camp Jupiter, even if Percy wasn't there, maybe they could help us. Jason told me that they're more violent the us Greeks, but I don't think we'll have a problem. We'll have a monster and two children of the Big Three, plus Clarisse, Grover and I. I have hope. I really do.

Thalia POV:

Our plan, Shadow Travel to Camp Jupiter, convince Percy to come with us, and Shadow Travel back. Jason says the Romans aren't very welcoming. I don't really want to test it. I hope Percy remembers us, especially Annabeth. If he only remembers that she's important, I think that would help her. Annabeth I mean. She's been sort of an emotional wreck. I guess if I wasn't a hunter, and I had a boyfriend who went missing, I would feel the same way. If I wasn't a hunter. I mean, I love being a hunter, right? **(A/N: Read my story, The Only Exception) **

Grover POV:

Juniper doesn't really want me leaving, but she likes Percy, and she knows I need to go. Gods I hope Percy's okay. I mean, who else will be my best friend?

Nico POV:

Oh, great. I'm a personal taxi. I'm jumping for joy, really. But I guess if it gets Percy back…

Tyson POV:

Yeah! We are going to find Percy! Then we get to beat up some bad guys! And maybe pony man (Chiron) and his friends will bring us home! That would be fun!

Clarisse POV:

I don't really care about getting Prissy back. I mean, he's irritating. He always steals the glory.

A/N: So, what'd ya think? Do you like all the different POVs? I want 15 responses (Favorite Story/Author, Story Alert, or Reviews) before I update! So pick a button and CLICK!


	8. Connections

Connections

_A/N: HOLA! It's me again! _

_Travis: Who else would it be?_

_Me: I don't know? A Martian who hacked into my laptop?_

_Travis: That would be AWESOME!_

_Me: Not really._

_Travis: How?_

_Me: I'm not really a big fan of Martians hacking into my laptop._

**So, I'd like to dedicate this chapter to CookieQueen99, even though I refuse to use her idea (Sorry Kara). Why not? Cause she wants Percy to be stuck in the middle of a desert, or in the ocean. Then she wants Annabeth to stab him to death. She told me this "great" idea in gym.**

And by the way, I so own Percy Jackson and the Olympians! 

Thalia: No you don't.

Me: Shut up Thalia.

_**I DON'T OWN PJ&O!**_

PERCY'S POV:

BEEP BEEP BEEP! "Urrrggg…" I groan. Another day of not knowing who I am, and who the girl who's voice is permanently ingrained in my head is. You see, I had been chased by monsters into Camp Jupiter six days ago, only knowing my name, Percy Jackson, my age, 16 and that my father is Poseidon. Well, Neptune at Camp Jupiter. No-one knows why, but I seem to like using the Greek names for all the Gods and monsters. It just feels right. As for the girl's voice, all I know is that she's important to my past life. Maybe a sister, friend, possibly, girlfriend? She just says, "I'm never going to make it easy for you, Seaweed Brain." It plays over and over again in my mind. Seaweed Brain? It seems familiar, I guess it's a nickname, I mean it kind of makes sense, my father is Poseidon, so Seaweed, and guess I've acted really stupid in the past or something. I just hope I get my memory back soon.

AT CAMP HALF BLOOD:

ANNABETH'S POV:

Five minutes until we Shadow Travel to Camp Jupiter! I'm excited, but at the same time, incredibly nervous. What if Percy doesn't remember me at all? What if- Oh my Gods! What if he's already got himself a new girlfriend? Well, I guess that girl would have to get over it. Or I could kill her then run away with Percy. That could work too. Oh! It's time to meet everyone else at Half-Blood Hill!

THALIA POV:

As soon as I held on to Nico's hand we were sucked into the shadows, and I soon felt like my skin would peel off, we were going so fast! We ust have been going thousands of miles per hour because, only a few moments later we were standing in a huge forest. I looked around to see Annabeth, Nico, Grover, Tyson, and Clarisse standing on the ground next to me, I didn't see any campers anywhere, so I asked Nico, "Where the Hades are we?" He shrugged, "I hope in the forest in Camp Jupiter." I scowled, "Well, let's try to get out of here. Tyson, do you have the compass?" I asked. Tyson nodded and pulled out a gold compass. Annabeth sighed, "I guess we should just try going north." I nodded, "What other choice do we have?" Everyone shrugged.

GROVER POV:

I hope we're not lost! I REALLY don't want to be lost! Wait- I have an idea! "Hey, guys?" I said, "Why don't we ask a dryad?" Clarisse sighed, "I hate to admit it, but Goat Boy's right. We should ask a dryad." Everyone nodded and I went scouting to find one, it wasn't very hard, all you have to do is poke a couple of trees, and if one moves, you know you've found a dryad. The one I found didn't want to help us, but once I told her I was a Lord of the Wild, she gave us directions. She told us to go South until we the forest ended, (she estimated it would be about a two mile hike) and you're in Camp Jupiter.

Once we reached the edge of the forest, I heard three voices screaming, "Intruders!" and felt someone push me against a tree.

A/N: Does that count as a cliff-hanger? I don't know… Maybe. So, HOW WAS IT! You could tell me in a review, or favorite it, or favorite me, or even add it to your story alert…

-Annabeth M Chase


	9. Do I Know You?

Do I know you?

A/N: HI!

So, I think I'm gonna try to make this kinda long! (No promises)

I know this kinda goes against SoN (I already read it) but I already had a plan, and I'm gonna stick with most of it, like Percy not remembering Annabeth much when they get to Camp Jupiter, and them shadow traveling to Camp, not using the _Argo II._ But I'll try to stick to most of the SoN plot…. :)

_**THE DREADED DISCLAIMER: **_

_**Me: No, I refuse to do it!**_

_**Nico: Do what? **_

_**Me: Admit that I don't own you, and everyone else in Percy Jackson.**_

_**Nico: Who does? **_

_**Me: The most amazing Rick Riordan.**_

_**Nico: See, you just did a disclaimer. That wasn't so bad.**_

_**Me: Thanks Nico!**_

I'm SUPER excited to write this chapter, so here we go!

ANNABETH POV:

Great, so much for sneaking into Camp Jupiter. I bet they heard Tyson stomping through the leaves on the ground, he's a sweet guy, but has NO CLUE how to be quiet.

So there we were, creeping through the underbrush, (or in someone's case, stomping) when some people screamed, "Intruders!" and pushed us against a tree. Great. I've always wanted to be pushed up against a tree.

I looked up at my captor to see a scrawny blond boy holding a knife to my throat. I didn't look over, mostly because I didn't want the kid to stab me, but also because I pulled a muscle in my neck when I was pushed against the tree, but I heard a girl's voice, "Praetor Reyna, what do we do with the captives?"

I then heard a second girl's voice, "Bring them to the Senate house, I will get Praetor Percy, we can interrogate them there." Percy? My Percy? Well, duh, my Percy, who else has that name?

The Romans dragged us across a field, through the barriers of some town, where a body-less statue started yelling at us to cut our hair, and into a small building.

I guess that's the Senate House. Our captives pushed us into a room, and told us to stand by the table. We did as ordered, and I looked around to make sure everyone was still with us. Thank the Gods they were. Well, thank all the Gods except Hera. She's the one who got us into this mess.

Everyone looked pretty much unharmed, except Grover, who had a bruise forming around his eye, and a scratch down the right side of his face, he must have put up a fight. A girl wearing a purple toga walked in, with Percy following. I smiled weakly, ecstatic that Percy would be here to "interrogate us." A few others followed them including a young African-American girl, and a slightly chubby Asian looking boy holding hands.

Reyna and Percy sat down in the two chairs at the head of the table. Percy looked at us, it looked like he had some recognition, but couldn't really place who we were. His stunning green eyes met my stormy gray ones, and he opened his mouth, as if he just remembered something. It was then that I gained some hope.

Percy knitted his eyebrows in concentration, and Reyna started speaking, "Intruders, who are you and where are you from?"

Everyone looked at me. Oh, great. Now I'm spokesperson. Just what I wanted. I sighed, "We are from the Greek Camp Half Blood."

The pale scrawny blond boy **(A/N: Octavian)**, who had first held me captive, gasped. I continued, "My name is Annabeth Chase, daughter of Athena, or the Roman term, Minerva. Thalia?"

Thalia turned to face Reyna, "I'm Thalia Grace, daughter of Zeus, or Jupiter, and Lieutenant of Artemis. Grover?"

Grover cleared his throat, "Um, hi. I'm Grover Underwood, satyr, or faun." Reyna raised an eyebrow, "A faun on a quest. That's unheard of! Fauns are beggars , and nothing more!" Grover looked offended, "I'm a Lord of the Wild!"

Reyna shrugged and turned to Nico, "Nico di Angelo? You're with the Greeks?" Nico nodded, "I live at the Greek Camp Half Blood." I turned to him, "Nico! You knew about the Romans the whole time, and you never told us?" He shrugged, "We have to swear an oath never to reveal the camp's secrets." I sighed, "Clarisse?"

She smiled evilly, "So, punks, I'm Clarisse, daughter of Ares. You mess with me, and I'll personally kick your butt to next Tuesday. Tyson?"

The kid that had held her "captive" gulped, he was covered in blood and bruises. We had, had to tell Tyson not to talk to Percy until after the meeting, but that didn't work, "Hello new friends! I am Tyson, Cyclops, and my daddy is Poseidon, like my brother Percy!"

I groaned, "Tyson! We told you not to say anything!" He frowned, "I sorry Anna." I sighed, "It's alright, big guy." He grinned. Percy looked at Tyson, clearly confused, "Brother? What are you talking about? Do I know you?"

At that Tyson burst into tears. Grover went over to him, and started awkwardly patting him on the back, muttering things like, "It's alright. Everything will be fine." Now Percy looked even more confused. I was holding back tears myself. If he didn't remember Tyson, he wouldn't remember me. Clarisse scowled, she had always had a soft spot for Tyson. "Good going, Prissy." Percy closed his eyes and scrunched up his face in concentration, like he did every time his dyslexia was acting up.

"Prissy," he mumbled, "You dunked my head in a toilet, right?" Clarisse looked kind of mad now, "So, you remember that, but not Princess here, or your brother?"

Percy looked overcome with confusion, "Who's princess?" Clarisse pointed to me, and I waved, "Unfortunately, me." He turned to Clarisse, "Why do you call her Princess?" She shrugged, "I don't know, nickname?" I laughed, "Gods Seaweed Brain, you used to go on and on about how you hated her nicknames for us." As soon as I said it I bit my tongue, we had agreed not to say much about Percy's past, but the damage was done.

His face was scrunched up again, "Wise Girl." I sucked in my breath. He raised his hands in alarm, "I don't know why I said it! It just came out!" I put my head in my hands, apparently Percy hadn't gotten any smarter with amnesia.

A/N: WOW! That's pretty long for me! Yay! So, what did you think?

I have some questions for y'all to answer:

Should Percy remember little bits at a time, or everything at once?

Should I add in some Thalico?

Should Percy want to come with them back to Camp Half Blood?


	10. Epilogue: Part 1

Over: Epilogue Part 1

**A/N: This is the second to last chapter! I wrote this during Language Arts, and I'll try to write part 2 tomorrow. **

**THIS MIGHT DISAPOINT SOME PERCABETH FANS, BUT NOT TO WORRY! PART 2 WILL FIX YOUR PROBLEMS! :) **

THALIA'S POV

The next few days were awful. Percy would come up to us with a random memory, but they were never about Annabeth.

When he would walk up, her face would light up with hope, but to no use. He started to remember certain people, Tyson, his mom, Grover, but not Annabeth. What did Hera want with her? Annie (don't tell her I called her that) has been like my little sister for as long as I can remember, and she never did ANYTHING to deserve this.

She spends countless hours in the arena, training until she passes out from exhaustion, tearing dummies to shreds. She won't talk to anyone except me, showing no weakness. But I know her too well to be tricked by her efforts. She researches amnesia during the night, always hoping for something.

Percy doesn't know how bad she is.

If he only remembered.

_In Annabeth's opinion, it's over._

**A/N: Well, that was depressing, huh? BUT DON'T WORRY! **

**Percabeth will prevail in Part 2! :)**

**Night y'all,**

**Em **


	11. Epilogue: Part 2 LAST CHAPTER!

Epilogue Part 2- Over

**A/N: **Peeks out from behind curtain.** Hi to any readers I still have! **

**I know I haven't updated in a long time, but I'm back! And this is the last chapter! **

**So, I'm putting my story, "The Only Exception" up for adoption! Check that out! **

**So, on with the last chapter!**

CLARISSE POV

We all knew that Princess' heart was broken when Prissy didn't remember her. She had been hoping so much.

She went through a kind of depression phase, not talking to anyone. That is, until one hot summer day:

_It was a normal morning at Camp Jupiter. We were on orders from Chiron to stay in the Roman's camp until Percy remembered his past; or until the winter solstice. The Romans always tried to outdo us, but we always met their match. We were eating breakfast, when Percy's eyes zoned out and he collapsed into his cereal. Everyone stared at him, until we called an Apollo kid over, who declared that he was unconscious. _

_About 30 seconds later he rose up, his face covered in milk shaking his head like a wet dog. He looked around, then jumped up screaming, "I REMEMBER! I REMEMBER!" He would go up to someone with a random memory, and start telling the story. The Romans hadn't said anything, I guess they wanted to believe that Percy isn't Greek, and they get to keep their precious Praetor. _

_When he reached Annabeth, his eyes widened at the sight. The once proud, muscular girl, had become the dirty, weak looking girl standing in front of him. His gaze softened, and he took her hand, "Annabeth?" Princess didn't respond, but kept her gaze down at her toast. "Annabeth, I'm so sorry. I'm sorry that I left you, I'm sorry that Hera took my memories, just please, look at me." _

_She closed her eyes, and slowly raised her head. She bit her lip, "Percy? You remember?" Annabeth's voice had become weak, and quiet. He nodded gently, and pulled her into a standing position. He wrapped his arms around her, into a hug. She wiped a tear from her left eye, and raised her head to match his, and kissed him. _

_It reminded me of the time I interrupted them, right after the war. When we dumped them into the lake, only for them to stay down there and kiss more. It was gentle and hesitant, but full of passion. _

_GODS. I SOUND LIKE AN APHRODITE GIRL. ARGGGHH!_

**A/N: Like it? Love it? Hate it? Wanna date it? Tell me in a review!**


End file.
